1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, which unifies a light receiving element and a lens for photographing as a package, and is suitable for photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cellular phone and a mobile personal computer in which a small sized camera is built have been developed. For instance, it is possible to take a picture of a person using the cellular phone by the small sized camera built in the cellular phone, so as to take a picture in the cellular phone as image data, and to transmit the image data to an opponent of the person. Such a small sized camera generally comprises a C-MOS sensor and a lens. There is a demand for miniaturizing the small sized camera for the cellular phone as well as miniaturizing the cellular phone and the mobile personal computer. A semiconductor device package formed by unifying the light receiving element and the lens has been developed to meet the demand for miniaturizing such the small sized camera.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional semiconductor device package unifying a lens for photographing and a semiconductor chip having the C-MOS sensor. In the semiconductor device package shown in FIG. 1, a semiconductor chip 1 having a C-MOS sensor is mounted on a printed circuit board 2 which is rigid and wire-bonded to a pattern wire 2a of the printed circuit board 2, in a state where a light-receiving surface 1a of the chip 1 is top.
A lens 3 for photographing is attached to a housing 4. The housing 4 is fixed on the printed circuit board 2 in a state where the lens 3 is arranged in a designated position above the light-receiving surface 1a of the chip 1. Therefore, the semiconductor device package for the small-sized camera shown in FIG. 1 has a structure where the semiconductor chip is mounted on the board and the lens is arranged above the chip. Further, an IR filter 5 is arranged between the lens 3 and the semiconductor chip 1.
A positioning pin 6 is formed on a base of the housing 4. The housing 4 is precisely positioned on the printed circuit board 2 by inserting the pin 6 in a positioning hole 7 provided in the printed circuit board 2. Thus, it can be carried out to position the lens 3 attached to the housing 4 relative to the semiconductor chip 1 which is mounted on the printed circuit board 2.
In the semiconductor device package having the above-mentioned structure, another printed circuit board 8 is arranged under the printed circuit board 2 in a case where an electronic part 9 such as a capacitor, resistor, and the like is mounted. That is, the printed circuit board 2 having the semiconductor chip 1 and the housing 4 is mounted on the printed circuit board 8, and the electronic part 9 is mounted on the printed circuit board 8.
However, the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor device package has the following disadvantages due to its structure.
First of all, referring to FIG. 2 which is a plan view showing an arrangement of parts of the semiconductor device package of FIG. 1, the electronic part 9 is arranged outside of the printed circuit board 2 on which the semiconductor chip 1 and the housing 4 are mounted, in a case where the electronic parts 9 are mounted on the printed circuit board 8. Accordingly, the printed circuit board 8 is bigger than the printed circuit board 2, so that the size of the entire semiconductor package is increased.
Secondly, as to a manufacturing process of the semiconductor chip having a light-receiving element, a back of the semiconductor chip 1 is ground by a grinder in order to reduce a thickness of the semiconductor chip 1.
Therefore, the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1 fluctuates on an individual wafer basis. A range of the fluctuation is normally between plus 15 xcexcm and minus 15 xcexcm and an allowable range of the fluctuation is between about plus 30 xcexcm and minus 30 xcexcm.
In case of that the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1 is fluctuated, a distance between a light-receiving surface 1a of the semiconductor chip 1 and the lens 3 is also fluctuated.
The lens 3 is arranged at a designated distance from the surface of the printed circuit board 2 and the light-receiving surface 1a is arranged at the distance corresponding to the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1 from the surface of the printed circuit board 2. Therefore, the light-receiving surface 1a of the semiconductor chip 1 approaches the lens 3 when the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1 is increased. The light-receiving surface 1a of the semiconductor chip 1 is remote from the lens 3 when the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1 is decreased.
The distance between the lens 3 and the light-receiving surface 1a of the semiconductor chip 1 is set equal to a focal length of the lens 3, so that a picture taken by the lens 3 is formed on the light-receiving surface 1a precisely. Accordingly, if the distance between the light-receiving surface 1a and the lens 3 is fluctuates as described above, there is a problem in that an unfocused state happens and the picture is out of focus.
Thirdly, in case of that the semiconductor chip 1 is mounted on the printed circuit board 2, the semiconductor chip 1 is glued and fixed on a surface of the printed circuit board 2 by a die apparatus.
The die apparatus holds the semiconductor chip 1 by suctioning the surface of the semiconductor chip 1, namely a face on which the light-receiving element is formed, and carries and places the semiconductor chip 1 on the printed circuit board 2. Accordingly, it is impossible to recognize a face on which the light-receiving element is formed by image recognition, because the surface of the semiconductor chip is covered with a suctioning apparatus. Therefore, an external form of the semiconductor chip 1 is recognized by image recognition and the external form is a used as a reference to decide a position of the semiconductor chip on the printed circuit board.
However, a positional relationship between the light-receiving surface 1a of the semiconductor chip 1 and the external form is not always the same. That is, the external form of the semiconductor chip 1 is defined when a wafer is divided by dicing so as to individualize the semiconductor chip 1. The position of the light-receiving surface relative to the external form of the semiconductor chip 1 is changed by changing the cutting position by dicing. Therefore, there may be a case in which a focal position of the lens 3 is not precisely coincident with a center of the light-receiving surface 1a. 
Fourthly, a pad for wire-bonding, formed as a part of a wire pattern 2a, must be arranged around the semiconductor chip because the semiconductor chip is mounted on the printed circuit board by wire-bonding. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a place on the printed circuit board 2 where the bonding pad is arranged. The above-mentioned arrangement is an obstacle to miniaturize the semiconductor device package.
Lastly, the substantially necessary thickness as the semiconductor device package is equal to the sum of the focal distance of the lens 3 and the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1. However, according to the above-mentioned conventional semiconductor apparatus package, the actual thickness of the semiconductor device package is equal to the sum of the focal distance of the lens 3, the thickness of the semiconductor chip 1, and the thickness of the printed circuit board 2, because the printed circuit board 2 is arranged at the opposite side of the lens 3 regarding the semiconductor chip 1.
Therefore, the thickness of the semiconductor device package is increased by the thickness of the printed circuit board 2. Besides, when the electronic parts 9 are mounted, the actual thickness of the semiconductor device package is further increased with the thickness of the printed circuit board 8, because the printed circuit board 8 is further equipped under the printed circuit board 2.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and useful semiconductor device in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device package whose thickness and area are smaller than a conventional device and to provide a method for making the same.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved by a semiconductor device including a resin housing provided with a functional part, a wire pattern made of a conductive material and molded in the resin housing, a part of the wire pattern being exposed from the resin housing, an electronic part connected with the wire pattern in a state where the electronic part is molded in the resin housing, and a semiconductor element connected to the part of the wire pattern exposed from the resin housing, wherein the semiconductor element provides a designated function in cooperation with a functional part of the resin housing.
According to the above invention, the wire pattern is molded in the resin housing, so that the board for supporting the wire pattern is not necessary. The thickness of the semiconductor device can be decreased by an equal length to the thickness of the board. Besides, the electronic part is also molded in the resin housing, and thereby the board for arranging the electronic part around the resin housing is not necessary. Hence, the area of the semiconductor device is reduced and the thickness of the semiconductor device is also decreased.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor device, the semiconductor element is flip chip mounted to the part of the wire pattern exposed from the resin housing.
According to the above invention, the semiconductor chip is mounted to the wire pattern of the resin housing through the projection electrode. Therefore, it is not necessary to arrange a wire for electrically connecting with the semiconductor element around the semiconductor element and to reduce the area of semiconductor device. Besides, the back which is an opposite side of the circuit forming face of the semiconductor chip can be held. Therefore, it is possible to mount the semiconductor chip while recognizing the image of the circuit forming face. Thus, it is possible to mount the semiconductor chip onto the board with high positioning accuracy.
Additionally, the part of the wire pattern exposed from the resin housing may project from a surface of the resin housing.
Accordingly, the semiconductor device can be mounted to other board easily by using the projected part of the wire pattern from the resin housing as an outside connecting terminal.
The resin housing may include a projection part projecting to the semiconductor chip side around the semiconductor element and the part of the wire pattern exposed from the resin housing exposes on a surface of the projection part.
Accordingly, the wire pattern provided at an end of the projection part can be used as an outside connecting terminal.
A distance between a surface of the wire pattern connected with the semiconductor chips and an end of the projection may be longer than a distance between the surface of the wire pattern connected with the semiconductor chips and a back surface of the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, it may be possible to mount the semiconductor device to the board by using the wire pattern provided at the end of the projection as a outside connection terminal. Therefore, a part for connecting the semiconductor device with the board is not necessary.
Besides, the resin housing may include comprises a projection part projecting directly under the electronic part and a part of the wire pattern extends at the projection part in a molded state. Hence, it is possible to arrange the wire pattern below the electric part and to have long distance between the wire pattern below the electric part and the electric part. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the solder for connecting the electric parts from touching the wire pattern below the electric pattern, even if the solder is flowed below the electric parts.
The wire pattern may be formed by metal plating or a conductive resin. Hence, it is possible to form the wire pattern easily.
The functional part may include a lens for photographing, the semiconductor element is a solid-state image sensing chip having a light-receiving surface, and the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip are arranged on the resin housing in a state where a light passing through the lens for photographing is incident on the light-receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing chip. Hence, the semiconductor device may have so small area and thickness that it can be built in a mobile electric device and the like.
The functional part further may include a filter having an aperture on a surface thereof, and wherein the filter may be provided at the resin housing in a state where the filter is arranged between the lens for photographing and the semiconductor element. Hence, it is possible to arrange the filter between the lens for photographing and the light receiving surface of the semiconductor element, so that the semiconductor device for photographing having high functions can be provided.
It is also object to provide a semiconductor device for photographing including a resin housing having an opening extending between an upper surface of the resin housing and a bottom surface of the housing, a wire pattern made of a conductive material and molded in the resin housing, a part of the wire pattern being exposed on the bottom surface of the resin housing, an electronic part connected with the wire pattern in a state where the electronic parts is molded in the resin housing, a solid-state image sensing chip which is flip chip connected to the part of the wire pattern being exposed on the bottom surface of the resin housing, and a lens for photographing which is mounted on an upper face of the housing, wherein the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip are arranged in a state where a light passing through the lens for photographing is incident on a light-receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing chip through the opening of the resin housing.
Accordingly, the board for connecting the solid-state image sensing chip is not necessary because the solid-state image sensing chip is mounted to the resin housing directly. Therefore, the thickness of the semiconductor device for photographing is substantially equal to a sum of the focal length of the lens for photographing and the thickness of the solid-state image sensing chip. That is, it is possible to reduce the thickness of the entire semiconductor device because the thickness of the board for connecting the solid-state image sensing chip is not included in the whole semiconductor device. Furthermore, it is possible to make the formed circuit face including the light receiving face of the solid-state image sensing chip face opposite with the lens for photographing through the opening, because the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip are arranged at the both sides of the opening going through the resin housing. Besides, the back which is an opposite side of the formed circuit face of the semiconductor chip can be held when the solid-state image sensing chip is mounted to the resin housing, so that it is possible to arrange and mount to the semiconductor chip as recognizing the image. Thus, it is possible to arrange and mount to the semiconductor chip with high accuracy regarding a position of the semiconductor chip.
The semiconductor device for photographing may further include a filter having an aperture on a surface thereof, and wherein the filter is provided in the opening of the resin housing in a state where the filter is arranged between the lens for photographing and the semiconductor element.
Accordingly, it is possible to arrange the filter between the lens for photographing and the light receiving surface of the semiconductor element by only putting the filter in the opening of the resin housing. Therefore, the semiconductor device having high functions can be provided.
It is also object to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including the steps of forming a wire pattern made of a conductive material on a metal board, connecting an electronic part with the wire pattern, forming a resin housing in which the electronic part and the wire pattern are molded by encapsulating the electronic part and the wire pattern on the metal board, exposing a part of the wire pattern by removing the metal board from the resin housing and attaching a functional part to the resin housing, the functional part providing a designated function in cooperation with the semiconductor element.
Accordingly, it is possible to mold the wire pattern and the electronic part in the resin housing easily, and to expose the wire pattern on the base surface of the resin housing. Hence, it is possible to manufacture the above-mentioned semiconductor device easily.
In the method, a dimple part may be formed on the metal board prior to the step of forming the wire pattern so that the part of the wire pattern may be arranged in the dimple part.
Thus, it is possible to form the outside connecting terminal projecting from the surface of the resin housing easily. Besides, it is possible to form the projection part below the electric parts and the wire pattern can be arranged at the projection part.
In the method, the dimple part may be formed on the metal board by bending prior to the step of forming the wire pattern so that the part of the wire pattern may be arranged in the dimple part.
Hence, it is possible to form the projection part whose form corresponds to the dimple on the resin housing easily. It is possible to use the wire pattern at the end of the projection as the outside connecting terminal.
In the method, the wire pattern may be formed by metal plating. Hence, it is possible to form the wire pattern easily.
In the method, the metal board may be plated with a different metal from a metal which forms the metal board prior to the step of forming the wire pattern by the metal plating.
Hence, the etching speed is changed at the time of that the metal board is removed completely by etching, because the different metal from the metal board exists at the time of that the metal board is removed by etching. It is possible to control easily the completeness of the etching if a material whose etching speed is low or non-etching material is selected as the different material from the material board.
In the method, the wire pattern may be formed by a conductive resin. Accordingly, it is possible to form the wire pattern easily.
In the method, a functional part providing a designated function in cooperation with the semiconductor element may be attached on the resin housing, following the step of removing the metal board from the resin housing. Hence, it is possible to manufacture the semiconductor device providing the designated function by consecutive processes easily.
In the method, the functional part may include a lens for photographing, the semiconductor element is a solid-state image sensing chip having a light-receiving surface, and the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip are arranged on the resin housing in a state where a light passing through the lens for photographing is incident on the light-receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing chip.
Hence, it is possible to manufacture easily the semiconductor device unified by combination the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip by the resin housing. The area and thickness of the semiconductor device for photographing has so small area and thickness that it can be putted in the portable electronic device and the like.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device for photographing including a lens holder having a lens for photographing, a resin molded body providing the lens holder, a solid-state image sensing chip mounted to a bottom surface of the resin molded body opposite to a surface on which the lens holder is mounted, and a board to which the resin molded body is mounted, wherein the board has an opening positioned at a place where the resin molded body is mounted, and the solid-state image sensing chip is mounted to the bottom surface of the resin molded body in a state where the solid-state image sensing chip is arranged in the opening.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the solid-state image sensing chip is provided in the opening of the board. Therefore, a thickness of the board does not include in a total height of the semiconductor device for photographing. Hence, it is possible to reduce the total height of the semiconductor device for photographing, thereby it is possible to manufacture a thin-typed semiconductor device for photographing
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, including the steps of mounting a resin molded body, which has an electrode projecting from a bottom surface thereof, to a board via the electrode, and mounting a solid-state image sensing chip to the bottom surface of the resin molded body through an opening provided in the board, after connecting the resin molded body to the board via the electrode.
According to the above-mentioned invention, after the resin molded body is connected, the solid-state image sensing chip is connected. Therefore, an exposed time to an outside atmosphere of the solid-state image sensing chip is short, thereby a possibility in that a dust or the like adheres on the solid-state image sensing chip is low. Hence, a decline in a picture quality caused by sticking the dust or the like to a light-receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing chip can be prevented.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device for photographing including a resin housing provided with a functional part, a wire pattern made of a conductive material and molded in the resin housing, a part of the wire pattern being exposed from the resin housing, an image sensing chip connected to the part of the wire pattern exposed from the resin housing, and a semiconductor element for controlling provided to the resin housing and connected to the wire pattern, wherein the image sensing chip provides a photographing function in cooperation with the semiconductor element for controlling provided to the resin housing.
According to the above described invention, it is possible to divide into the image sensing chip having a sensor function and the semiconductor element for controlling the sensor function and provide them to one resin molded body. The image sensing chip and the semiconductor element for controlling are manufactured separately by proper methods for them respectively, so that both the image sensing chip and the semiconductor element for controlling can be manufactured efficiently. In addition, functions of both the image sensing chip and the semiconductor element for controlling are improved.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device for photographing, including a lens holder having a lens for photographing, a resin molded body providing the lens holder, a solid-state image sensing chip mounted to a bottom surface of the resin molded body opposite to a surface on which the lens holder is mounted, and a board to which the resin molded body is mounted, wherein the board has an opening positioned at a place where the resin molded body is mounted, the solid-state image sensing chip is mounted to the bottom surface of the resin molded body in a state where the solid-state image sensing chip is arranged in the opening, and an underfill material fills up between the resin molded body and the board.
According to the above described invention, the resin molded body is fixed to the board strongly by the underfill material, so that it is possible to reinforce a connection of the resin molded body and the board. Therefore, reliablity of the semiconductor device for photographing can be improved.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device for photographing, including a lens holder having a lens for photographing, a resin molded body providing the lens holder, a solid-state image sensing chip mounted to a bottom surface of the resin molded body opposite to a surface on which the lens holder is mounted, and a board to which the resin molded body is mounted, wherein the board has an opening positioned at a place where the resin molded body is mounted, the solid-state image sensing chip is mounted to the bottom surface of the resin molded body in a state where the solid-state image sensing chip is arranged in the opening, and the resin molded body is mounted to the board by an anisotropic conductive resin.
According to the above described invention, it is possible to fix the resin molded body to the board strongly by the anisotropic conductive resin. As a result, it is possible to reinforce a connection of the resin molded body and the board. Hence, reliablity of the semiconductor device for photographing can be improved.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device for photographing, including a resin housing having an opening extending between an upper surface of the resin housing and a plane bottom surface of the housing, a wire pattern made of a conductive material and molded in the resin housing, a part of the wire pattern being exposed on the plane bottom surface of the resin housing, an electronic part connected with the wire pattern and molded in the resin housing, a solid-state image sensing chip which is flip chip mounted to the part of the wire pattern being exposed on the bottom surface of the resin housing, a lens for photographing which is mounted on an upper face of the housing, and a board to which the resin molded body is mounted, wherein the lens for photographing and the solid-state image sensing chip are arranged in a state where a light passing through the lens for photographing is incident on a light-receiving surface of the solid-state image sensing chip through the opening of the resin housing, and the wire pattern exposed on the bottom surface of the resin housing is electrically connected to the wire pattern of the board through a mount terminal made of metal.
According to the above described invention, the resin molded body is mounted to the board through the mount terminal provided separately without forming the resin bump on the bottom surface of the resin molded body. Therefore, it is possible to omit a manufacturing process by which the resin bump is formed. As a result, a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device for photographing can be simplified.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device for photographing, including the steps of: forming a wire pattern made of a conductive material on a plane surface of a metal board, connecting an electronic part with the wire pattern, forming a resin housing in which the electronic part and the wire pattern are molded by encapsulating the electronic part and the wire pattern on the metal board, exposing a part of the wire pattern by removing the metal board from the resin housing, forming a mount terminal on the part of the wire pattern exposed on the plane bottom surface of the resin housing, mounting the resin housing on the board through the mount terminal, flip chip mounting an image sensing chip to the wire pattern exposed on the bottom surface of the resin housing, and attaching a functional part to the resin housing, the functional part providing a photographing function in cooperation with the image sensing chip.
According to the above described invention, after the resin molded body having a plane surface as a bottom surface of the resin molded body is formed, the mount terminal is formed on the bottom surface. The resin housing is mounted to the board through the mount terminal. Accordingly, it is possible to omit a manufacturing process by which the resin bump is formed. As a result, a manufacturing process of the semiconductor device for photographing can be simplified.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.